


Neptune

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Learning How To Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: I'm only honest when it rains,An open book with a torn out page,And my ink's run out.I want to love you but I don't know how.Song: Neptune by Sleeping at Last





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the third part of my Learning How to Love series, the first part was 'Mercury' and the second was 'Jupiter', I would recommend you read those beforehand.

The sky was dark gray when Theo opened the door to his apartment, the promise of rain heavy in the air, chilly air coming through the open door and raising goosebumps on his arms.

He had been surprised when the bell rang, there weren't many people who would willingly visit him, so, though he had an idea of who could be on the other side, he couldn’t be sure about it.

After that lunch period when Liam had sat with Theo they had hung out together more times, mostly outside school since Liam’s friends still didn’t trust Theo (or liked him, for that matter). 

It was something Liam tried not to acknowledge, he tried not to think too much about the fact that he shouldn’t trust Theo either after everything, if he thought about it too much he would probably end up pushing Theo away, and he didn't want that. On the other hand, Theo was also aware that Corey, Mason and Hayden had those feelings towards him, he understood why, though, and he knew that they were right to feel that way, so he didn’t push his luck by trying to talk to Liam in school, he was already lucky that he wanted to talk to him at all.

At first, there was a little awkwardness whenever they hang out together. They had never spent much time just the two of them, they had never really talked about anything too important, they didn’t know what the other liked or didn’t like. It was hard for the first few times, they actually had to cut some of their encounters short, just to get rid of the awkward silenced they didn’t know how to get past.

However, as time passed and as they hang out more times, they started to understand each other better and talking to one another became easier. Sometimes they would talk about their interests, sometimes complain about school, other times Liam would ramble about lacrosse or History and Theo would just sit and listen, glad to just stay silent and let the other boy talk.

It felt nice to have a friend. Liam was his friend. Theo still couldn’t quite comprehend why he wanted to be his friend, but he did and he did it willingly. Theo was grateful for the opportunity Liam gave him.

Liam was the one on the other side of the door and Theo couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face at the sight of the boy on his doorstep, a big coat wrapped around him and covering him to his nose. 

“Come in,” Theo opened the door wider, ignoring the cold air that was getting inside his apartment.

Liam got inside the house and Theo closed the door behind him, leaving Liam to take his coat and shoes off in the hall and going to the living room. Even after having spent some time with Liam and although they were more at ease with each other, Theo still didn’t quite know how to start a conversation with him and, since he didn’t want there to be an awkward silence, he left Liam alone and waited until he joined him in the living room. It wasn’t the first time Liam was in his house, so he knew how to get there.

“It’s so cold,” Liam grumbled when he entered the living room and sat next to Theo on the couch.

“It’s usually what happens at this time of the year.”

Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Still, that doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it. One would think that being a werewolf would make being in the cold easier, but apparently even wolves get cold,” he groaned.

Theo shook his head fondly, Liam was rubbing his red nose with one hand, the other hand under his left leg, probably to stop it from being so cold.

“Here,” Theo threw the blanket he had been using before Liam got there at him. 

Liam grabbed it with a smile and thanked him, putting his feet on the couch and wrapping himself in the blanket, sighing in relief when he felt it warming up his cold body.

“What brings you here, Liam?”

Liam looked at him, a little glimpse of alarm on his expression.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Theo hurried to assure him. “I’m just surprised that you came without telling.”

“I’m sorry, I just, I needed to talk to someone and Mason and Corey are on a date so I couldn’t go to them…” he rambled.

“Liam,” Theo interrupted. “It’s fine, I don’t mind that you came unannounced, it’s not a problem.”

“Oh, ok,” Liam sighed like he was relieved that he wasn’t being a burden or something like that. He could never be a burden to Theo.

“Are you ok, though?” Theo asked. “You said you needed to talk to someone, I’m all ears.”

Liam seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking like he was searching for the right words to express whatever it was he wanted to tell Theo. Theo stayed silent, giving him all the time he needed without pressuring him. 

“Hayden and I broke up.”

Theo didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he should comfort Liam with words, a pat on the back or a hug; he didn't know how to deal with people, he didn't know how to act. It was hard for him, but Liam had just broken up with his girlfriend and he needed someone to be there for him. 

Theo would be that person, he would find a way to be that person. 

“I'm sorry,” he started by saying while trying to come up with better words. 

“Don't be,” Liam smiled sadly. “It was for the best. I know that. I shouldn't even feel like this because I know that it was for the best.”

Theo shook his head, arm raising to put his hand tentatively on Liam's arm. 

“Even if it was for the best, it doesn’t mean that you have to be fine. You just broke up with your girlfriend, it’s ok to be upset.”

Silence settled in the room then, a comforting silence this time, not an awkward one. They didn’t need to talk to understand each other, Theo knew that Liam needed to have someone understanding him (or at least trying to) and Liam knew that Theo was there for him, even if he didn’t know exactly what he should say.

“Thank you,” Liam said after a little while.

Theo just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, showing Liam that there was no need to thank him, he was just being a good friend. He would always try to be a good friend to Liam, help him whenever he needed because Liam didn’t deserve any less than that.

“We broke up because we are better off as just friends and because I don’t love her like I used to,” Liam rushed like he would stop himself from saying anything if he took too long.

“You don’t?”

“No, I… There was something missing in our relationship. I don’t know what, but I felt like… I don’t know. Like there was a piece missing,” he groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m not making any sense.”

“You are, you didn’t feel happy enough in that relationship because there is something that should have been there but wasn’t. It wouldn’t be fair for you or for Hayden to be chained to each other when things didn’t feel right.”

Liam sighed, knowing that Theo was right and glad that he had someone to keep him company and tell him what he needed to hear.

“You’re the first person that has come to my house,” Theo said all of a sudden and Liam looked at him confused. “You shared something with me, so I am sharing something with you.”

Liam looked at him, surprise clear on his face. It was obvious that he wasn’t expecting Theo to share something personal with him.

“You never had anyone over?”

Theo shook his head, a small sad smile on his lips.

“Who would have wanted to come over? You’re my only friend.”

Liam smiled softly at him and Theo felt warmth fill his body and his heart because this boy had changed his life, had given him a purpose to live and had shown him that, even though he had done terrible things and he would never deserve to be truly forgiven for them, he would always have a place to be. 

And Theo might not have known how to comfort someone, but what he did was enough for Liam. Liam who slowly, but surely, was teaching him how to care and how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part ('Pluto'), though I don't know when it will be up. Feedback is always welcome, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
